Liuwa
|gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Liuwa was born on Day 16 of Autumn. He is the reclusive, sixth oldest of the Hulu brothers. Liuwa often takes the odd jobs around town, such as standing guard in front of Amber Island's Cave entrance. Physical appearance Liuwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under a blue bucket hat with a dark blue headband. He wears glasses with blue and green frames perched on his hat, and he has a full beard. He wears his blue sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a cyan short-sleeved shirt with dark blue stripes on each sleeve. His orange shorts are patterned with yellow hearts, and he has pink shoes on over his yellow socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, and Wuwa; and his younger brother, Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Before finishing the bridge commission quest he can be seen running from the town to the Portia Harbor in the early morning. After finishing the bridge commission quest he stays in front of Amber Island's cave. After the South Block Trade Post is unlocked, he is hanging around in the Yeye's Motel. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Bitter Food *Dislikes Sour Food AND Salty Food |L2=N/A |D2= |L3=N/A |D3= |L4=N/A |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *''Liu'' in Chinese means "six", corresponding to the fact that he is the sixth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Liwa.jpg ru:Люва Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors Category:Hulu Brothers